Sweet Love
by YukanNIIhachi
Summary: Izaya denies his love for Shizuo. What happens when Izaya became attrated to Shizuo, day by day? [IzaShizu] [Genderbend]
1. You don't know until you fall in love

**Hello there! My third fanfic is here! **

**Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry about the title is pretty lame. -_-" **

**Warning: Male/male, Izaya being a jerk, Rated M, Genderbend.**

**Pairing: Seme Izaya, Uke Shizuo, Izuo! (oh my gad I love this pairing so much!)**

**BETA: Shizaya4life (thank you for beta-ing my third fanfic!)**

* * *

I love humans very much! But why when I want to show my love to my precious human there is always a monster to stop me? The monster that always wants to have fight with me and chased me away from Ikebukuro. Yes , it is Heiwajima Shizuo! Why I called him a monster? Because he will never break! With that super-damn-strength that he has, encourages me to kill him more. There was one day that he got crashed by a truck but unfortunately he was still alive; I thought he's going to die and I'm going to win!

"Haa~ Shizu-chan , when are you going to die? I cant wait anymore! I want to see how you're going scream for help and how your flesh tastes like~"

Izaya said what was on his mine out loud until his secretary overheard what was his day dreaming about. A slight annoyed sigh slipped from Namie's mouth.

"What if someday you fall in love with Shizuo? And you're not willing to kill him anymore?" Namie said with bored tone. Her eyes is still on the computer in front of her and not looking at Izaya's annoying face.

"What the hell are you talking about, Namie? I will not and never will fall into love with him. That's sound gross to me. Imagine me and him...ewww, gross."

"Love wont care about gender."

Namie raise from the chair and pick up her purse. That's mean she had done her work and is going home to meet her lovely brother.

"I'm done, I will take my leave then." She walked towards the door, but she suddenly stop and turned to Izaya.

"I bet you'll fall in love with Shizuo, trust me"

After Namie closed the door Izaya laughing like a mad person.

And then he whispered to himself." I will never fall in love with Shizu-chan"

* * *

**Hahaha~ What gonna happen? **

**Somebody, guess?**

**RnR Please! Bye~**


	2. Who are you?

**Hi reader! Chapter 2 is up! ^-^**

**Actually I supposed to upload this chapter yesterday but my laptop is being a jerk! My laptop got virus AGAIN! (stupid laptop)**

**But it's fine now, I'm using my sister laptop.**

**Sorry for my Idiot confession, Please continue on the story.**

**Warning: Wet dream, Izaya , Genderbend.**

**Pairing: Izaya x fem! Shizuo (it still yaoi)**

**BETA: Shizaya4life **

* * *

_"Ah! Hnh~"_

_"Did I hit the right spot, Shizu-chan~'_

_"Izaya...AH!"_

_"You're so cute Shizu-chan, just like a girl"_

* * *

Izaya had realized that it was only a dream. A wet dream about he and his enemies.

"It was just a dream , nothing more.." sweat appeared on his face; he seemed very anxious. _'But Shizuo looked very hot'_ Izaya thought to himself.

"What the hell am I thinking! He is a MONSTER and even worse He Is a MALE! Izaya pull yourself together!" he held his head, it began to feel dizzy.

He got up from the bed and walked towards the bathroom to clean his mess.

"I must asked Shinra if he has some pill that can cure my headache.."

* * *

Izaya was now in front of Shinra's apartment door. He had already click on the doorbell but no one was answering. Then he try to open it, luckily the door was unlock. When he stepped into the apartment , he saw his friend lying unconscious on the floor. He was a bit surprised by that because his friend had never been beaten up by someone.

He walked toward the unconscious body. "Hey, Shinra~ Are you still alive?" before he tried to poke his friend with his sharp blade Shinra suddenly rise from the floor. His face looked pale.

"What happen to you?"

"Izaya? What are you doing here?" he asked anxiously.

"I was going to asked you if you had pills for a headache?"

"Pills? Oh, yeah! I need to do some healing pills for Shizuo!"

He then pushed Izaya away, ignoring his questions. _'He seems busy with some other experiments but what this thing has to do with Shizu-chan?'_ Izaya thought to himself.

_'I will find a medicine at the pharmacy for my headache, since Shinra can't help me'_

* * *

"Ha~" Izaya sighed, in his hand he had a plastic bag with full of medicine.

"Luckily at Ikebukuro has 24 hours pharmacies"

While he was walking, all of sudden there was a voice calling for him.

"Izayaaa-kun!" It was Shizuo._'But why his voice is so feminine?_' Izaya questioning to himself. Before he could reply to the blonde with his favorite tag line _'Shizu-chan~'_ . He was surprised by the blonde appearance.

Shizuo, who was normally a guy had changed into a girl. How did Izaya noticed that? Well because from far away he could see Shizuo was big boob and had feminine running style.

When Shizuo was already in front of him, he was stunned. A beautiful and cute blonde hair girl was in front of him.

"Who are you?" Izaya asked curiously.

"It is me, Shizuo! You flea!" Shizuo answered with a manly-feminine voice.

"Don't lie to me, little girl. Shizu-chan will never be cute as you, furthermore he was a monster" Izaya said that while petting the blonde girl hair.

"The f*ck did you call me just now?"

Before he could answer the blonde's question, strong punches landed on his face.

* * *

**Shizuo new name is Shizuka!**

**Do you guys like cosplay?**

**This December I'm going to cosplaying as Shizuo and my twin is going to be Izaya!**


	3. Shizuo!

**Hello my lovely readers~ sorry for late upload~**

**Continue on the Story!**

**Warning: punch scene , Izaya's face (=w=)**

**Pairing: Izaya x Shizuo!**

**BETA: Shizaya4life**

* * *

"Izaya.. oi Izaya!" Shinra poke Izaya on the head to wake him up.

"Shinra! What the hell am I doing here?"

"You were unconscious on the street"

"Oh god" He brought his hand to his forehead and massage it. "You wouldn't believe me Shinra! I just dreampt that Shizu-chan has turned into a girl!"

"Well, you are not dreaming" Shinra said while pointing to the blonde girl beside Izaya. Izaya was shocked, the dream is actually real, how was he supposed to kill Shizuo in girl form? It's very merciless to kill a girl ,especially a cute blonde one.

"Oi Flea! Stop daydreaming already!"

Izaya snapped from his daydreaming. He study the figured in front of him. He look up and down and came to the conclusion that Shizuo really did have female body parts especially in the chest area. Yes absolutely C-cup.

"What are you staring at Flea!"

Shizuo yelled and felt disgust at the stare from Izaya."Are you really Shizu-chan?" Izaya asked curiously.

"You want me to prove it?"

Izaya nod in agreement. Shizuo walk toward him a threw a punched on his face that made Izaya slam into the wall , 4 meter from where he was. Shizuo turned to face Shinra and glare at his friend. Shinra, startled from the glare because he know that the glare is fatal.

"You better make the cure before you end up like him"

"Calm down Shizuo~ I've a good news for you, I've found the formula for the cure but..."

" 'But' What!?"

"It will take 3 weeks and half"

"What?! Are you saying that I have to go out with this form for 3 weeks?!"

"I'll try to make the cure faster. Please don't punch me..."

"Fine whatever!"

* * *

"What happen to your face? You looks really hideous from your normal face" Namie said while smirking at her boss. After that incident on the street and Shinra's house, izaya's face got several cuts and swelled from Shizuo's punches.

"You wouldn't believe me Namie, Shizuo has turned into a girl"he said while put a bandage on the cuts on his face.

"That's good, gender is no more the problem for your love to Shizuo"

"Are you insane?! He still a guy! and I what am I gonna do if he change back into a guy?! I'm not gay!"

"The way you saying like that you already in love with him"

"Fuck!" Izaya cursed to himself.

* * *

**Izadere~ Izaya is a pervert!**

**See you guys later~**


End file.
